blazingyounggunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Actor Bios
This sections gives short but detailed information about the actors that appeared in Young Guns and Young Guns II. Emilio Estevez Emilio Estevez was born on the 12th May in 1962 to Martin Sheen and Janet Templeton in New York City. He lived in Manhattan's Upper West Side with his parents and three younger siblings - Ramon Luis, Carlos (Charlie) Irwin and Rene Pilar, until his family moved to Malibu in 1968. He attended Santa Monica High School and graduated in 1980. Emilio's passion for acting came from his father, the actor Martin Sheen and his first video camera which his father bought him when he was eleven years old. With this camera Emilio and his friends Sean Penn, Chris Penn, Chad Lowe and Rob Lowe created short films. Emilio would often write the plots and scripts. Emilio's first taste of acting came when he played his father's stand-in in the movie 'Apocalypse Now,' he also had a small role as a messenger boy that was cut from the film. Emilio began his career in TV shows and movies, the first of which was 'Seventeen Going on Nowhere'. His big break came in the TV movie 'Tex' in which he stared alongside Matt Dillon. This brought him many more roles and ultimately led to his role as Andrew 'The Athlete' in 'The Breakfast Club'. Originally Emilio had been picked to play Bender 'The Criminal', but after no one could be found to fill the role of Andrew, Emilio volunteered to take on the part. This role led to fame and fortune and soon Emilio and a few other young and upcoming stars of the 1980's were given the title of 'The Bratpack'. Emilio wrote the screenplay for the movie, 'That Was Then...This Is Now' in 1985 at the young age of twenty three and directed, wrote and starred in the movie 'Wisdom' a year later. He then went on to star in many blockbusters including 'Stakeout' and 'Young Guns'. He directed his next film 'Men At Work' in 1990 in which he starred alongside his brother Charlie Sheen. Emilio went on to star in the popular Disney movie 'Mighty Ducks' which spawned two sequels. For this effort Disney agreed to help fiance the next movie Emilio would direct 'The War At Home.' Unfortunately Disney did not promote the film and although critics gave it glowing reviews it did not do well. Afterwards Emilio was worn down and considered quitting acting and directing for good, but thankfully this did not come to pass and he continued working. He directed his fourth film 'X Rated' in which he stared once again alongside his brother Charlie. He went on to write, direct and act in the 2006 movie 'Bobby' which surrounded the assassination of Robert F. Kennedy. The film premiered at the Venice Film Festival and received a seven minute standing ovation. Emilio has since gone on to have appearances in various TV shows, but it is obvious his passion now lies in writing and directing. Unlike his younger brother Charlie, Emilio did not adopt his father's stage name of Sheen but instead kept the name Estevez, he said he also thought the double E initials were 'pretty'. Selected Filmography * Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) * Bobby (2006) * The L.A. Riot Spectacular (2005) * Sand (2000) * Rated X (2000) * Late Last Night (1999) * Dollar For The Dead (1998) * D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) * The War at Home (1996) * D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994) * Judgement Night (1993) * Another Stakeout (1993) * National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1 (1993) * The Mighty Ducks (1992) * Freejack (1992) * Men At Work (1990) * Young Guns II (1990) * Nightbreaker (1989) * Young Guns (1988) * Stakeout (1987) * Wisdom (1986) * Maximum Overdrive (1986) * That Was Then...This is Now (1985) * St. Elmo's Fire (1985) * The Breakfast Club (1985) * Repo Man (1984) * Nightmares (1983) * The Outsiders (1983) * Tex (1982) * In the Custody of Strangers (1982) * To Climb a Mountain (1981) * Seventeen Going on Nowhere (1980) Kiefer Sutherland Kiefer William Frederick Dempsey George Rufus Sutherland was born in London, England on 21st December 1966 along with his twin sister Rachel to parents Donald Sutherland and Shirley Douglas. His parents were working in the UK at the time of his birth, and moved to California shortly afterwards. In 1972 his parents divorced, and in 1975 Kiefer moved to Toronto, Canada with his mother. Kiefer started acting in Canada, his first movie was Max Dugan Returns (1983), but his first major role was in the Canadian drama, The Bay Boy, which earned Kiefer a Genie award nomination for best actor. After this success Kiefer moved to Los Angeles, appearing in several TV programs before landing his first US film role as Ace in the Stephen King adaptation Stand By Me (1986). The success of Stand By Me gained him many more notable roles throughout the 80s and early 90s, including The Lost Boys (1987), Flatliners (1990), A Few Good Men (1992) and Young Guns (1988). Film roles continued through the 90s until in 2001 Kiefer landed his most iconic role, as Jack Bauer in the popular TV show '24'. This role has earned him 2 Emmys and a Golden Globe, and he has also appeared in several other film roles, such as Phone Booth (2002) and Mirrors (2008). Kiefer holds joint citizenship of the UK (where he was born) and Canada (both his parents are Canadian) he was inducted into Canada's Walk of Fame in Toronto in 2005. In 2009 he was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Lou Diamond Phillips Lou Diamond Phillips was born Lou Diamond Upchurch, in the Philippines, on February 17th, 1962. His father died when he was young, and after moving to Flour Bluff, near Corpus Christi, Texas, he took the name Phillips from his stepfather. Whilst at the University of Texas, Arlington he began to appear in drama club productions, and after graduating spent 4 years at Fort Worth's Stage West theater. During this time, Lou appeared in the independent Texas film Trespasses (1987) which he also co-wrote. Whilst teaching acting in Dallas, he took part in a national talent search, the result of which was his big Hollywood break, the lead role of Richie Valens in La Bamba (1987). This role led to a further role in Young Guns (1988), and a follow-up in the sequel Young Guns 2 (1990). Lou has appeared in many films during the 90s and onwards, but without the success of La Bamba or Young Guns. However, he has had success on the stage, playing Broadway as the lead in Rogers and Hammerstein's The King and I in 1996. This role led to a Theater World award as well as nominations for a Tony Award and a Drama Desk award. Many other film and TV roles followed, with Lou having constant work, even if not in the 'A-List'. Lou had a small role in the first season of his friend Kiefer Sutherland's TV show 24, and has continued to work in small roles across many shows throughout the years until taking a recurring role in Numb3rs (2005-2009). Lou also hit the stage again during this time, touring the US as King Arthur in a production of Camelot, which was an original Broadway hit in the 60s. In 2009 Lou has appeared in the 4th Stargate spin-off series, Stargate Universe, and also on the hit show 'I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here'. Charlie Sheen Charlie Sheen was born Carlos Irwin Estevez, on September 3rd 1965, to Martin Sheen and Janet Templeton. He is the third of their 4 children, with brothers Emilio and Ramon, and sister Renee. Like his siblings and father, Charlie began acting, his first role being alongside his father in the TV movie The Execution of Private Slovik (1974). Charlie's next film role was 10 years later in Red Dawn (1984) and whilst he had several roles during 84, and 85, his major break was as Chris in Platoon (1986). The following year, Charlie again starred with his father in Wall Street (1987) solidifying his Hollywood reputation. In 1986 Charlie had had a bit part in his brother Emilio's first film as writer and director, Wisdom. He would then star alongside Emilio in Young Guns (1988) and Men At Work (1990). After the heavy drama of Platoon and Wall Street, Charlie took a turn for the comedic with the lead role in Hot Shots (1991) and Hot Shots Part Deux (1993). This comedy streak would be evident in Charlie's work from this point on. Charlie expanded his CV when he wrote a documentary in 1997 about life on Mars, which he also narrated. Charlie also co-wrote the screenplay for the 1998 film No Code Of Conduct, along with its director Brett Michaels of the band Poison. Charlie also starred in this film, alongside his father Martin, and uncle Joe Estevez. The film No Code of Conduct was not a hit, and Charlie stuck to acting, appearing as himself in a small role in Being John Malkovich (1999) before working with his brother Emilio again in the 2000 biopic of the Mitchell Brothers, notorious owners of a Strip Club and porn movie studio. Emilio starred and directed, whilst Charlie starred alongside him. In 2002 Charlie was cast as Charlie Crawford in the TV series Spin City. He took over the lead role when Michael J Fox's character was written out, as Fox was leaving to spend more time with his family, and to campaign for awareness of Parkinson's disease. This TV role would see Charlie starring alongside Alan Ruck, who had previously appeared on Young Guns II. After Spin City was cancelled in 2002, Charlie landed the lead role in Two And A Half Men, where he plays a character which is loosely based on his own 'bad-boy' lifestyle, which Charlie shook off himself back in 2000. The show has proven to be very popular, and Charlie has received multiple Golden Globe and Emmy Award nominations for his performances. Dermot Mulroney Dermot Mulroney was born on October 31st, 1963, to Ellen and Michael Mulroney. Dermot is one of five children, he has a sister Moira, and three brothers Sean, Conor and Kieran, who is also an actor. Dermot starting playing music and acting whilst at school, and as well as his acting he is an accomplished musician, especially on the cello. Dermot had appeared in several TV roles before his appearance as 'Dirty' Steve Stephens in Young Guns (1988). After this role he had critical success in Longtime Companion (1990) portraying an HIV victim in one of the first films to deal with the prevalence of AIDS and HIV. In 1991 he starred alongside his brother Kieran in the John Hughes comedy Career Opportunities. In 1993 Dermot revisited the western movie, with a role in The Last Outlaw alongside Mickey Rourke, and again in 1994 as Madeleine Stowe's love interest in Bad Girls. In 1997 Dermot had the lead role in the romantic comedy My Best Friend's Wedding, but film work would take a back burner to Dermot's musical career for a while. The Low and Sweet Orchestra, which Dermot was in along with brother Kieran, released their first and only album in 1997. The band split in 1999, but the seeds of Dermot and Kieran's next band, Cranky George were sown at this time. Dermot had multiple film roles in the years since, notably About Schmidt (2002), The Wedding Date (2005) and The Family Stone (2005) alongside Sarah Jessica Parker. He also featured in three episodes of Friends in 2003, as one of Rachel's boyfriends. In 2008 Dermot voiced the Green Lantern in the animated series The Batman. Casey Siemaszko Casey Siemaszko (pronounced shye-mash-ko) was born on 17th March 1961 in Chicago, Illinois. He grew up and went to school in Chicago, attending the Goodman School of Drama at Depaul University. He has one sister, Nina, who also attended the same drama school and is herself a successful actor. Casey started his film career with a small role in Class (1983) alongside Alan Ruck. This was followed by another small role in Secret Admirer (1985). More roles followed, Back To The Future (1985), and also Stand By Me (1986) where he worked alongside Kiefer Sutherland, with whom he would work again two years later in Young Guns (1988). A sequel role in Back To The Future 2 in 1989 followed before Casey had his most critically acclaimed role as Curley in Gary Sinise's adaptation of the John Steinbeck novel Of Mice and Men (1992). After this role Casey worked mostly in television, with many and varied roles, including a role in Stephen King's TV mini-series Storm of the Century (1999). His longest running role was the recurring character Captain Pat Fraker in NYPD Blue during 2002 and 2003. Casey provided his voice talents to three video games in 2004: Red Dead Revolver, Conflict: Vietnam, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. His television work continued with a recurring role as Detective Dan Williams in Damages (2007). Terence Stamp Born in London, on 22 July 1939, Terence Stamp is the eldest of five children. During the 2nd World War the Stamp family moved out of London, to Plaistow, Essex. Terence had wanted to be an actor since a young age as he idolized stars such as Gary Cooper, but he did not act on the desire, instead working for several years in advertising. At the the age of 23 Terence made an outstanding debut as the title character in Peter Ustinov's 1962 adaptation of Herman Melville's Billy Budd. This performance won him an Academy Award nomination, and a lot of attention. Another big role followed in Term of Trial (1962) with Laurence Olivier. Success meant that Terence was very much a 'swinging sixties' icon, living with Michael Caine, and receiving several more important roles, notably turning down the title role of Alfie (1966) even though his friend Caine argued he should take the role. Caine eventually took the role himself, and is quoted as saying he was glad Terence did not listen to him. In the late 60s Terence moved to Italy, where he stayed for several years, appearing in Italian films before he took a sabbatical from acting, and left for India. It was five years before his next role in Hu_Man (1970). Other roles followed until he took an iconic part as the evil General Zod in Superman (1978) a role he would reprise in the sequel Superman 2 (1980). Ironically one of Stamp's later roles would be to voice Superman's father Jor-El in the TV series Smallville (2001-), he even appears via CGI as General Zod again in the same series. During the 80s Terence had many film roles notably as an uncredited cameo in The Company of Wolves (1984) where he plays the devil. Towards the end of the decade he would appear in Wall Street (1987) with Charlie Sheen, and again with Charlie, and brother Emilio in Young Guns (1988). In 1994 Terence would play a transsexual cabaret artist, Bernadette, in The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (1994). This film was a breakout hit, and earned an Oscar for it's costumes, and a Golden Globe nomination for Terence. In 1999 Terence had a part in Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, and has been in various productions during the years up to his role in Smallville (2003). Whilst providing voice work for this show, he has also used his voice talents elsewhere, notably in the video games The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (2006) and Halo 3 (2007). In 2008 he appeared with Tom Cruise in Valkyrie. Terence also writes, having published a novel 'The Night' in 1993, as well as three volumes of memoirs, and a cookbook featuring recipes for people who suffer, like himself, from wheat and dairy intolerance. Jack Palance Jack Palance was an American actor, born 18th February 1919, died 10th November 2006, aged 87. Palance was born one of five children to immigrant Ukrainians, and initially followed his father's line of work, becoming a miner. In his late teens he began a boxing career, which whilst successful (as Jack Brazzo), was cut short when he joined the US Air Force to fight in World War 2. He was discharged from the army in 1944, before the end of the war, after much surgery to reconstruct parts of his face badly burnt whilst jumping from a blazing airplane during a training exercise as a student pilot. After his discharge, Jack went to university, graduating in 1947 with a degree in Drama, this was when his acting career began. Jack's career began on the stage, with his big break coming as understudy to and eventual replacement for Marlon Brando (Brando had broken his nose), as Stanley Kowalski in the Broadway production of A Streetcar Named Desire (1947-1949). This Broadway exposure led to his first film role in 1950, in Panic In The Streets. It was only in 1952, in his third role (Sudden Fear) when Jack received his first Oscar nomination, with another following rapidly for his next film, as a creepy, sadistic gunslinger in Shane (1953). By this time it was apparent that due to his looks and previous surgery, Jack was not the typical Hollywood leading man, but rather an excellent character actor, specializing in the villainous. Jack's first lead role was in Man In The Attic (1953), and his roles continued, with Jack playing Attila the Hun in Sign Of The Pagan (1954), and a sympathetic role as a washed-up boxer in Requiem For A Heavyweight (1956), bringing a great deal of authenticity to the role, given his previous boxing career. Having played in a few Western roles during the 50s, Jack spent a great deal of the 60s and 70s making many Spaghetti Westerns. In the early 80s Jack was offered the host position in a new TV series, Ripley's Believe It Or Not! This show ran from 1982 to 1986, and Jack co-hosted one of the seasons with his daughter Holly. These TV appearances brought Jack's acting back to Hollywood, and he had some fabulous roles through the late 80s: as the villainous Murphy in Young Guns (1988); as the evil crime boss Carl Grisson in Tim Burton's Batman (1989); and again as the bad guy in Tango & Cash (1989). In 1991 Jack won his first and only Oscar, for his supporting role in City Slickers (1991), he collected the Oscar in 1992, the host was his co-star Billy Crystal. 40 years after his first nomination, Jack had won an Oscar at age 73. He did some one-handed push-ups on stage, saying that old men like him had to keep proving their virility to be accepted in Hollywood, with its cult of youth. A role in City Slickers II (1994) followed, and Jack continued working until 2004, when ill health took him from the screen. He had chalked up some further villainous performances in this time, as Long John Silver in Treasure Island (1999), as Ebenezer Scrooge in a western-themed retelling of A Christmas Carol, 1997s Ebenezer, and even as Beelzebub in The Incredible Adventures of Marco Polo (1998). Jack's final role was in a television production of Back When We Were Young (2004), playing Paul 'Poppy' Davitch, with Blythe Danner, Peter Fonda and Faye Dunaway. Apart from his film work, Jack was a musician, releasing an album of country music in 1969, called Palance. The album included one track written by Jack, 'The Meanest Guy That Ever Lived'. Jack was also a painter, rancher and poet, with a book of poems, The Forest of Love published in 1996. Terry O'Quinn Terry O'Quinn was born in 1952 in Michigan, where he was also raised and schooled. Whilst he was at Central Michigan University in the early 70s he began acting, as well as writing and directing a musical called Orchestrina, which would star a fellow student, Jeff Daniels (Speed, Arachnophobia). In 1980, Terry started acting, using O'Quinn instead of his birth name Quinn, as another Terry Quinn was already acting. His first roles were relatively small, but in well-known productions such as Heaven's Gate (1980), Miami Vice (1984), Stephen King's Silver Bullet (1985), with his big break coming in 1987 as the title role in The Stepfather. The Stepfather was a success, and Terry's roles became more prominent, with Young Guns in 1989 and the sequel to Stepfather in the same year. Terry was in The Rocketeer (1991) and also in Tombstone (1993), about the lives of the Earp brothers in the American West of 1880. As well as these film roles Terry worked in a great number of TV shows as well, with appearances in Star Trek The Next Generation (1994), and several other TV Movies. In 1996 Terry was cast as Peter Watts in Millenium, a show by the X-Files creator Chris Carter. Terry would star in 44 episodes over the show's three year run, and also guest star in the X-Files as well. In 2000 Terry would work once again with his Young Guns co-stars Emilio Estevez and Charlie Sheen in Emilio's project Rated X, about notorious brothers who ran a successful porn studio, before falling into drugs, bankruptcy and murder. Terry would continue his work in TV, working again with Chris Carter in the show Harsh Realm (1999-2000), and then working with JJ Abrams for 18 episodes of his show Alias (2002-2004), as well as a 7 show run as a guest star on The West Wing in 2003-2004. Terry's largest role was yet to come, when he was cast by JJ Abrams as John Locke in the show Lost (2004-2010). This role has earned John an Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series, in 2007. Alice Carter Alice Carter's first role was a tiny part as an Air Hostess in 1 episode of the short-lived series Tanner '88. Alice was able to follow this up with a much larger part in Young Guns, and through the next decade she has appeared in many small parts, usually in television, in shows such as Midnight Caller and Home Improvement. Her most recent role was in 1999 as Dr Yang in 2 episodes of the show Party of Five. Instead of acting, Alice has concentrated her career instead on teaching acting. Along with her husband Cameron Thor the couple have a long established acting school (since 1982), the Carter Thor Studio. Active in multiple location across the US, and also in Canada, the studio is renowned as one of the best in the business. Some of the clients have had considerable success, such as Cameron Diaz, Gerard Butler, Seth Rogen, and Wentworth Miller. Directors and Studios also use their talents, with directors such as John Woo and Ang Lee seeking Carter Thor Studios coaching for their actors. Christian Slater Christian Slater was born Christian Michael Leonard Slater on 18th August 1969 in New York City. His mother Mary Jo was a casting agent, and his father Michael Hawkins (ne Thomas Knight Slater) an actor, working in soap operas. His parents divorced in 1976, and Slater has a half-brother Ryan from his mother's subsequent remarriage. Slater started acting in 1976, aged 7, taking a role in the long-running soap opera The Edge Of Night. He later debuted on Broadway in 1980, appearing opposite Dick Van Dyke in The Music Man. Many other Broadway appearances followed, with roles in Copperfield (1981), Macbeth (1982) Merlin (1983), amongst others. In 1985 Slater made his film debut in The Legend of Billie Jean, playing the titular Billie's brother Binx. Billie was played by Helen Slater, who is no relation, even though a later film release of her earlier film Supergirl (1984) incorrectly states she is his sister. This debut role would see the 16 year old Slater drop out of high school and move to Los Angeles in search of more roles. These roles were forthcoming, with a part opposite Sean Connery in The Name Of The Rose (1986) and then what may be his most iconic role, opposite Winona Ryder in Heathers (1988). Slater would be romantically linked with Winona, and would carry his bad-boy image from that film off the set and out into the wider world, gaining quite a reputation during the late 80s. He followed up his role in Heathers with Gleaming The Cube, now a cult skateboarding film (1989) and Young Guns II, as the unpredictable and crazy Dave Rudabaugh (1990). The early 90s saw Slater take numerous roles in high profile films such as Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves (1991) as Will Scarlett, Clarence in True Romance (1993), and a small but important role in Interview With The Vampire (1994) opposite Brad Pitt. As the 90s progressed, so did Slater's career (never mind his personal life), with further blockbuster credits: Broken Arrow (1996), Hard Rain (1998), and a powerhouse performance in Very Bad Things (1998). Moving into the next decade Slater's roles were reduced, partly due to some troubles in his personal life, and a highly publicized arrest followed by a 3-month jail term (served 59 days, due to good behavior). However, his acting remained strong, and he was to be seen in several productions, notably 3000 Miles to Graceland (2001) with Kevin Costner and Kurt Russell, John Woo's Windtalkers (2002) and some appearances in The West Wing (2002). In 2004 Slater starred in Churchill: The Hollywood Years, a little noticed spoof comedy in the vein of Hot Shots, this was followed by the lead in Uwe Boll's (unintentional comedy) Alone In The Dark, which only recently rose out of the IMDBs list of the 100 worst rated films. However, Slater was able to move into some more critically acclaimed roles, with an appearance in Emilio Estevez's ensemble piece, Bobby (2007), a biopic of Bobby Kennedy. 2007 saw Slater change his appearance dramatically for the lead in He Was A Quiet Man, a dark film about a man intending to kill his colleagues and inadvertently becoming a hero when he prevents another man from doing the same. This role was very well received, and earned several independent film awards. In 2008 Slater starred in a new TV show, My Own Worst Enemy, about a man who has 2 identities - a suburban husband and father, and an international secret agent - and the events that occur as these identities begin to blur into each other. The show was well received, but the network cancelled it after 9 episodes, leaving the storylines open-ended. William Peterson William Peterson was born on February 21st, 1953 in Illinois. He went to school in Idaho, and it was only during his time at university that he took a drama course and became interested in acting: he had arrived at university on a football scholarship. After university he moved to the Basque Country, in northern Spain with his wife, to further study acting, specifically training as a Shakespearean actor. Peterson moved back to the US and continued to pursue acting, with gradually increasing success until he finally gained his Equity Card in 1979. Fueled by the desire to act, but not the desire to audition, Peterson set up the 'Remains Theater Company' and began producing and acting in shows around the Chicago area. After receiving praise and accolades for his work with this company, Hollywood came knocking, with Peterson's first offer being a role in William Friedkin's To Live and Die in LA (1985). Another role in Red Dragon: The Curse of Hannibal Lecter followed, but neither film was a box office success. However, Peterson was never after being a star, just being an actor, so he was not put off, in fact he has turned down many roles that may have 'launched him' because he does not like to be away from his family. In 1989 Peterson was to be found in the Joel Schumacher comedy Cousins, and in 1990, as Pat Garrett in Young Guns II. ;It was also in 1990 that Peterson set up his production company, staying true to his interests both in front of the camera and behind the scenes. The High Horse Films company produced Hard Promises (1991) and Keep The Change (1992), both of which also offered acting opportunities. In 1993 Peterson appeared in the TV miniseries Return to Lonesome Dove, and followed this with two further film roles, neither of which did particularly well at the box office: In the Kingdom of the Blind, the Man with One Eye is King (1995) with Michael Biehn, and Fear (1996) with Reese Witherspoon and Mark Wahlberg. Wlliam's next lead roles were in 1998's Gunshy, along with Michael Wincott, and in 1999's Kiss The Sky. Both were films that again, did not do too well at the box office. Box Office success, again, was never Peterson's aim, however in 2000 he took a role in, and began to produce a TV series named CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. With a lead role in this show, the 'big name' success was on it's way, as CSI became one of America's most popular shows, with the series running into 10 seasons. Peterson left the show during it's ninth season, to pursue other acting avenues. Balthazar Getty Balthazar Getty, was born Paul Bathazar Getty on January 22nd, 1975, in California. He was at a British boarding school in 1987 when a talent scout spotted him and asked him to audition for the part of Ralph in the 1990 production of Lord of the Flies. He was wanted so badly for the lead that after he broke his arm just prior to filming, they retained him, and wrote the injury into the script. Getty was led directly into the filming of Young Guns II (1990) as a result, and with both films released in the same year he found himself in high demand. The films he starred in were not box office smashes, but proved his acting credentials nonetheless, with roles in December (1991), Red Hot (1993) and Dead Beat (1994). The mid 90s saw Getty's roles becoming more widely seen, with parts in Natural Born Killers (1994), Judge Dredd (1995) and Lost Highway (1997) providing some large-scale success, as well as the chance to work alongside some of Hollywood's most talented. The films that Getty worked on in the late 90s were smaller productions, providing opportunities to be involved in some more interesting storylines. Films such as Fait Accompli / Voodoo Dawn (1998) saw him work with Rosanna Arquette and Michael Madsen, and in 2000 Getty took the lead in the Sundance nominated Shadow Hours. In 2001 Getty started to take some television roles, starting with the short-lived murder mystery soap opera Pasadena (2001-2002), but following this up with the 3-part miniseries Traffic (2002), which was nominated for 3 Emmy awards. Getty saw more TV success in 2003/04 with a six-episode guest star part in Charmed. In 2005 Getty tool a part in the horror-comedy Feast before once again hitting TV screens as a new character in the fifth and final season of the hit show Alias. Appearing in most of the season's episodes, this role showed how Getty was a great TV actor, and this was only proved to be true when he took on the role of Tommy Walker in the show Brothers & Sisters (2006-2009). Jenny Wright Jenny Wright was born in New York on March 23rd, 1962. She began her acting career on the stage, whilst at the Lee Strasbourg Theater Institute. Soon after she performed alongside Kevin Bacon in an off Broadway play, Album (1981). This year also saw her in front of the camera for the first time, with a small role in the Mickey Rourke TV film Rape & Marriage (1981). Her roles through the early 80s saw her work alongside Robin Williams (The World According to Garp, 1982) and Chris Penn (The Wild Life, 1984), as well as Emilio Estevez, and other Brat Packers in St. Elmo's Fire (1985). In 1987, Jenny was offered her first star role, as Mae, in Kathryn Bigelow's film Near Dark. This film lost out to the Lost Boys at the box office, but has since found fame of it's own. In 1988, Jenny took the starring role in I, Madman, for which she was nominated for a Saturn Award, for best actress. After these high profile roles, Jenny's roles have been less starring, and more supporting, with 1990's appearance in Young Guns II being particularly memorable. With appearances in The Lawnmower Man (1992), NYPD Blue (1 episode, 1997) and Enchanted (1998) Jenny had disappeared off the screen, and seems to be on hiatus.